prmg6002pplanfandomcom-20200214-history
Quality Management Plan
A Quality management plan focuses on the main task or objectives that needs to be achieved in order to complete a project to the proper pre-selected standard. Quality in a project can come in three ways: In the Quality Management Plan it would be elaborated how quality is ensured throughout the implementation and operational stages of the APS at RTT. This would mainly be done through documentation of processes done, checkpoints for conformity with set standards, and compliance with international regulations that influence the oil and gas industry. The purpose of the Quality Management Plan is to inform the management and customers of RTT about how the systematic functioning of the APS would be maintained throughout its tenure at RTT. The quality of work done on the project would be ensured by planning the tasks in a detailed and realistic manner. The details although lengthy would keep all team members and decision makers on the same page, while the realistic estimates are needed to ensure that the project stays within scope, cost, time, and quality to satisfy our major stakeholder, RTT. In preparation for the APS project execution, staff would be trained to widen their knowledge base so that they may contribute in discussions to generate a better quality of input on how exactly the processes in the APS are to be implemented. Once the project commences there would be an increased need to ensure quality in all the processes occurring. That would be achieved with weekly in-process and inter-process reviews until the project is completed. There would be simulations to test that when the set-point is changed to different amounts of stock, that it actually triggers an order. In addition, the devices and sensors used to monitor the stock number of items or stock levels of fluids are to be calibrated and tested regularly to ensure the APS system functions as designed. The quality plan affects the output product obtained, as well as the project’s ability to be within time, and cost requirements. This occurs because when the development occurs, many times there would be processes that need to be revised, revamped, replaced, or new processes to be included to keep the quality of the product at an agreed standard. When trying to achieve quality the processes must also include a way to resolve the failures that can be foreseen to occur. Therefore proactive solutions must also be documented to be able to handle the possible situations as they occur in a shorter time frame because the issues were treated with in the development phase. The quality plan also incorporates for feedback from stakeholder interests in the form of a PR division, who would bridge the gap between the day to day function of the APS development and the needs of the major stakeholders. The PR division in an attempt to maintain quality in most stakeholder relationships would ascertain the feedback from all stakeholders. This information would be treated with importance. Therefore the PR division is also responsible for resolution of complaints, conveying information to the APS developers about new features that are required from a practical/on-field perspective. The PR division is also vested with the responsibility of ensuring quality service after the APS has been implemented by establishing a help-line support and a warranty of the functionality of the APS for 15 years.. The quality management plan is aimed at ensuring the stakeholders get a high quality product that meets the needs of RTT. The quality must be ensured throughout the life cycle of the project and when the APS is handed over and commissioned into RTT. The key areas of ensuring quality management would be by detailed documentation of the processes to be done, thorough documentation on how the processes are to be done by referencing to standards and regulations that govern the practice, a statement of the checkpoints within the process and a statement of checkpoints to test that deliverables were met which are assesses on a continuous basis. <<<<>>>> The diagram shows a continuous feedback loop where each deliverable from the deliverable register was assesses according to the continuous feedback loop. The deliverables were also re-assessed until it complies with defined standard, or becomes acceptable to the main stakeholders. The main stakeholders are persons in focus because they have the authority to dismiss the project if their needs are not met. Therefore the quality is set to comply with their needs. This was done using the diagram to ensure that each deliverable outlined was achieved.